


Time for a Change

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [97]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

“I don’t think I can do this anymore,” Illya said with a sigh, as he flopped down.

“Are you saying you want to quit?” replied Solo, incredulously.

He’d known for a while that Illya was growing weary and bored, but he would never have thought it would come to this.

“It’s becoming much too repetitive,” the Russian explained. “Fight, win, fight, lose, fight win. It is the same pattern over and over.”

“I think you are probably right,” Napoleon conceded. “Maybe it is time to move on.”

“We’re just too equally matched,” Kuryakin stated. “We both need new sparring partners.”


End file.
